the sprit of a girl name kagome
by 1kagome00
Summary: koga has kid napped kagome and almost raped her but sesshomaru saved her? what will he do with her....and when inuyasha smells his sent on her what will he do to her? will he do the unthinkable or will he forgive her?
1. what happen

It was started when inuyasha and kagome was gazing into each others eyes but when inuyasha took it a bit to far by getting on top of her

inuyasha I don't think we should do this I love u and all but I'm just not ready yet kagome said o come on kagome I like u too but its not like you

want to give yourself to koga,sesshomaru,narku,or even worse miroku.

Inuyasha had a good point but when she really thought about it he said he liked her instead of saying he loved her like she did inuyasha do u love me?

Kagome asked sweetly ummm….ahhhh….kagome I do- before inuyasha could say anything koga came.

HEY MUTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO "MY" KAGOME UR KAGOME HUH! ILL RIP YOU TO PIECES inuyasha yelled SIT BOY! kagome said.

kagome i have to speak to you in private, ok koga , as they walked though the forest kagome i really really like you and you should know that by now right?

yes koga im well aware but look if thats what u wanted to talk about then im lea- koga grabbed kagome and kissed her lips , kagome tried to push him off but he just grabbed her and took her to his cave........

before she knew it kagome blacked out when she woke up kagome was scared until she saw ginta GINTA she yell yes mistress kagome , mistress?!?!

what are you talking about i am know ones mistress im am but just plain kagome, oh no thats not what we hear koga told us that you agreed to be his mate for spring

o...k what is a mate kagome asked weridly well mating is when you.....you see...ummm....its when a girl and a boy....you know...i know what?...do it...do what ginta???....you know IT..kagome thought about what he was saying and finally got it ewww!!!! im NOT doing that and if i was it wouldnt be with him.

koga walked in the room and told ginta to get out for him and kagome had things to do ginta rushed out the room as koga took off his shirt and told kagome to do the same

koga slammed kagome into wall as he breathed in her sweet smell but just before he went as far as a kiss sesshomaru came in the door and started to draw his sword

koga ran to get his people to killed sesshomaru, come miko sesshomaru said in a icy tone,what kagome said,im not going to asked u again come if u want to stay a inoccent miko, without a second to spare kagome jumped on sesshomarus back and

They were off


	2. what i want

well.......kagome and sesshomaru finally got to a camp site that they were going to be at for a while sesshomaru told

kagome that he would help kagome look for her friends because a miko walking around in the woods in mating season was not the best idea

so it was late at night and kagome was cold she tried to make herself warm

because she was so use to cuddlin up with inuyasha that she never got the use of being alone and she knew if she was going to be with

sesshomaru then she had better start as soon as possble.

i hate this im cold i wanna go to the hot springs and on top of that i miss babe (inuyasha) wait....

did i just really call inuyasha my babe?! nooo i couldn't have kagome thought

sesshomaru walked up to her and told her to take rin to the hot springs to freshin up kagome did as she was told

because sesshomaru wasnt like inuyasha she couldn't just tell him a simple command like "sit" she had to do it with no say so

so as they were walking sesshomaru followed to make sure nothing happen to them but he made sure he was unseen,

kagome rin asked how come your not inlove with sesshomaru as much as inuyasha? well rin sesshomaru's.....umm sesshomaru....well well im

what?!? sesshomaru thought in his mind. he just not my type, what do you mean kagome theres nothing wrong with sesshomaru hes kinda

cute rin giggled, well ill have to agree with you on there but he was no emotion maybe if he show alittle feelin once

and awhile he wouldnt be so cold heart said as both her and rin got into the hot springs.

but dont worry it took me months until i broke inuyasha from being like that...inuyasha kinda had trust issues and a brokin heart because of

that dead slut kikyo,

_the girls talked on and on and on and sesshomaru heard __**every**__ word they said like there wants, desires, fears, and so on_

1 month later........


	3. in your return

**kagome notice that sesshomaru always kept silent and kagome wanted to know why so while rin and jaken were sleep kagome sat by sesshomaru**

**by the fire and layed her head of him, sesshomaru didnt look at her and said why are u laying on me miko? do you know who i am?**

**get off of my before u get hurt i am not my stupid half brother inuyasha i will harm you without a thought kagome looked up at him and**

**hugged him and said sesshomaru show some emotion your not hurting anyone tonight. you dont wanns do that sesshomaru tried to stop her because he knew kagome was in heat and he didnt want to mess with something that wasnt his to calim he grabbed kagome and threw her to the**

**side and she just got up and gave him a innocent kiss on the lips which meant nothing to her**

**that really did it sesshomaru grabbed kagome and this time put her on his black and took off deep into the woods. sesshomaru put me down kagome yelled!**

**sesshomaru put kagome down but she notice that his eyes were red and he looked at her up and down and pushed kagome down to the ground and got on top of her i told you to stop and you didn't want to so im going to show you what that can cause**

**then he ripped her shirt and skirt showing her undergarments ses-shomaru p-lease kagome said, SHUT UP!! soon she ripped**

**off kagome under wear and bra showing her completely then he whispered in her ear im gunna make this a night u will remember and lets not forget inuyasha oh yea how he will hate you after this i wont even come close to songo, NO NO THATS NOT TRUE!**

**soon sesshomaru went into kagome without showing care kagome screamed,sesshomaru smirked and started to thrust into her faster and much harder than he was before kagome ripped the grass off the ground sesshomaru stopped and**

**started to eat kagome out she was breath less. then sesshomaru put his toung deeper kagome moan and released kagome felt so dirty**

**sesshomaru turned kagome over showing her backside and marked a premarnt S on her and whispered to her your mine now wench**

**then he got up and said i knew where your friends were i just didnt want to tell you but now you can go he gave her her bag pack lucky it had another uniform in it**

**the next day........**


	4. my sercet

sesshomaru left and told kagome to go find her friends kagome put her clothes on and started to run untile it was like 1 hour later then she finally found them she didnt want to cry because she wanted know one to know that sesshomaru raped her songo hugged her and kagome t

old songo to walk with her because she had something to tell her songo said ok and started to walk...... what is it kagome songo asked ses...shomaru kagome said silently o..k what about sesshomaru i mean did he di something to you?? y-yes well what did he do?

he..he ra- stop right there kagome are you tellin me sesshomaru raped you!?!?! yes yes he did and thats not the worst part...look on my back,songo raised kagome shirt and she saw a S scared on her back.

songo was in shock well..well..we umm..wow...we have to tell inuyasha & mirkou about this. NO we cant i only told you because i trust you with my secret ok? well alright Soon her and songo went back to the camp-site.

inuyasha layed by kagome and notice something strange about kagome. kagome he asked where were you we all figure that you were back in your time and u were mad at me he said sadly i-i wait you were worried about me inuyasha!

yes yes i was he said and kissed kagome while holding her waste then kagome deepen the kiss and told inuyasha that she wanted him so he smiled and took kagome in the woods but when they got there inuyasha took his shirt off and layed kagome on the ground but when it happens all kagome flashblacks of her and sesshomaru kept comming back she pushes inuyasha off of her

, I SAID STOP INUYASHA! HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA KAGOME U SAID YOU WANTED ME! im im sorry i i just cant,but why as he look at kagome shirtless, lets just go back to the camp site turn around inuyasha i have to put my shirt on, oh come on kagome as he smirked im the one who took it off,whats gotten into you whats are you hidding from me?!? inuyasha just leave me alone!

inuyasha grabbed kagome and turned her over k-kagome w-what is this?!?! who did this to you!?!?! i knew something was different about you...then inuyasha started to sniff around kagome then he got to her lower part.....k-kagome why do you smell like sess-.....KAGOME U DIDNT...what no wait yes wait no i didn't its not how it sounds...i thought you loved me kagome, i do she said as tears ran down her face

,inuyasha's eyes turned red and slammed kagome into the tree and said in a low cold voice _if you loved me so much then why did you fuck my brother....._inu...yasha he he raped me! he threw kagome to the ground as he walked off he stopped and said_ its not rape if both people enjoy it_ inuyasha walked off and went back to the camp site.

wheres kagome inuyasha shippo asked? shes not my concern any more,but but why?,because shes..shes my brothers


End file.
